


Halloween Surprise!

by TheFandomIdjit



Series: Holidays With The Golds! Part One [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 15:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheFandomIdjit
Summary: Belle and Rumple's Halloween get interrupted by an unexpected surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note rated M for language.

It was Halloween and a very pregnant Belle was in the kitchen baking lots of yummy treats for the kids daydreaming of the day when she’ll get to dress up her baby.

Maybe he’d be a cute little pumpkin one year or she’d make a very adorable kitten.

She was humming to the tune of Annie’s Maybe.

She broke out in song singing a few of the lyrics.

“I betcha she reads, I betcha he sings, They’ll be perfect cause they’ll be our baby.”

Rumplestiltskin walked in as she sang and laughed.

“I take it you're a very happy mother hen?”

“Oh Rumple, I just can’t wait to finally meet our beautiful baby.”

He kissed Belle’s forehead, pleased to see his wife happy.

She carried a batch of just rolled cookie dough to the oven.

The tray fell from her hands and hit the floor as the pain swept through her.

Her hand went to her waist as she felt ripple after ripple of pain.

Gold was at her side in an instant scooping her up into his arms.

He carried her out to the car and drove as fast as possible to the hospital.

By the time he parked the car, Belle is covered in sweat, and is breathing heavily as she cried tears of pain.

“We’re here Belle, It’s going to be just fine.” he promised.

Belle shot lasers at her husband, if looks could kill Rumple would be a ghost.

Rumple only chuckled in his head, but wouldn’t have dared let Belle hear him.

He knew it was the pain talking.

Helping her into a hospital bed he sat beside her chair holding her hand.

Dr. Whale gave him a curt nod and proceeded to check Belle’s vitals only to confirm what Gold already suspected.

“Belle is definitely in labor and the baby is coming.” Whale announced.

“”Will you please just shut up and help her!” Gold snapped irritated.

Whale instantly got started and Belle’s loud screams filled the air.

“Fuck you Rumple, you’re dead I'm going to kill you.” she threatened. Her hand had Rumple’s in a vice grip.

Rumple just grinned and bore the threats and anger in silence and kissed her forehead.

It was nearly an hour later that Whale held a screaming tiny baby in his arms before handing it over to Gold.

“A baby boy. “ He observed softly to Belle just before another wave of contractions hit her and Whale was busy once more.

Rumple was confused.

“How is she still having contractions when she’s already had the baby?”

Whale laughed amused by his cluelessness.

“All will be revealed in just a moment but my attention right now needs to be on her.”

Just then Belle’s screams ceased and her death grip on his hand was now slack and in Whale’s arms lay the biggest shock of Rumple’s life.

Whale held another tiny but more pudgy baby.

Belle had just delivered twins.

The new mother lay against the bedframe exhausted, as the babies were placed in her waiting arms.

Rumple looked down at the babies with a heart full of love for his new family.

“A boy and A Girl.” Belle whispers.

“Well Raksha doesn't really work anymore I can't think of a boys name to go well with it so what will we call them?” Rumple asked Belle.

“Well I’ve been reading lots of greek mythology lately and I really like the names Artemis and Apollo.”

Rumple repeated the names out loud.

“Artemis and Apollo Gold I love it.”

Belle soon fell asleep cradling the twins close and Rumple quickly relieved her of them, covering her gently with blankets.

“It’s mighty strange isn’t it? That your babies would choose the day of Halloween to be born.” Whale observed.

“Well Halloween will now forever be my favorite holiday.” Gold admitted.

He thought sadly of his son Bae and he made a promise to his children that he would do better by them as he joined Belle and slipped to sleep on the chair.

 


End file.
